Kung Mawawala Ka
by beatrycze-chan
Summary: Kung mawawala ka, magiging mahirap ang buong buhay ko. Hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari sa akin, pero, kung nandito ka, ayos lang ang lahat. “Mahal kita, Amu.” Yung ang mga salita ni Ikuto. Paano na kung aalis na siya?


Title -**Kung Mawawala Ka-**

Rating **-T-**

Chapter 1 -**Pag-ibig Nga Ba?-**

Disclaimer -**Hindi sa akin ang Shugo Chara, at ang mga karakter niya. Peach-Pit ang may ari nito.-**

beatrycze-chan's note -**'Di ko alam kung gaano kahaba ang storya nito. Basta gusto ko lang naman subukan ang magsulat, LOL. Hirap rin pala nitong gawin, noh?**-

* * *

Gusto kong makasama ka habang-buhay; kaya lang, ano na ang mangyayari sa ating dalawa? "Aalis na ako, Amu." Yung ang sinabi ni Ikuto sa akin, bago pa siya tuluyang mawala. Iiwan na niya ako? HINDI NGA?! Ngayong alam ko na ang tunay kong nararamdaman, aalis na siya? ". . . . ." Kahit sa huling sandali ng pagsasama natin, sana magkita tayo ulit . . . balang araw.

* * *

"Mahal kita, Amu. Hindi mo nga lang alam, pero, talagang mahal na mahal kita . . . Ano ang nadarama mo para sa akin?"

Patuloy ng umuulit-ulit ang mga salita ni Ikuto. Hindi ko maalis sa isip ko kung paano nangyari ito. Talagang hindi ako makapaniwala.

"Eh?? Nagbibiro ka . . . hindi ba, Ikuto?"

Hinihintay ko ang kanyang sagot, pero, iba ang ibinigay niya sa akin.

"Ikuto . . .?"

"Aalis ako sa susunod na linggo. Maghihintay ako hanggang sa oras na iyun, Amu."

Pagkatapos niyang sabihin iyun sa akin, nawala siya sa harapan ko.

Ikuto . . . Totoo nga bang aalis na siya? Hindi na ba kami magkikita ulit?

Anong . . . Anong nangyayari na dito?!!

* * *

Isang linggo na ang nakakalipas pagkatapos ng insidenteng iyon. Hindi ako makapaniwala, pero malapit na talaga siyang umalis.

Humph!

Para namang apektado ako doon! . . . Hindi nga? Apektadong talaga ako . . .? Anong ibig sabihin nito?

Buong magdamag, si Ikuto at ang kanyang mga salita ang nasa isip ko.

Hindi ako masyadong makapag-konsentreyt sa klase dahil dito.

_"Kung ganun, hindi siya nagbibiro?"_ Yung ang pumasok sa isipan ko.

Hindi ko nga siya nakita; ngunit, kung magkikita kaming dalawa, para niya akong iniiwasan. At maglalakad ng mabilis, para matakasan ako . . .

Ikuto . . . Tuluyang gusto mo bang malaman? Bakit mo ako tinatakasan?

Hindi . . . Hindi . . . Hindi ko maintindihan!

Kung gusto mong marinig ang sagot ko, bakit!? Bakit mo ako iniiwasan!?

Gusto mo bang matagpuan kita? Kung ganun . . . Para sa anong dahilan?

"Amu-Chan? . . . Amu-Chan?" Sigaw ni Tadase. Tumingin ako sa kanya at nagtanong kung bakit.

"Mukhang wala ka sa tamang pag-iisip, Amu-Chi." Sabi ni Yaya.

"Maa . . . Marami lang kasi akong iniisip . . ." Tiningnan ko ang buong grupo bago magbigay ng nerbyosong tawa.

"Hn . . . ." Nag-iisip ng malalim si Nagihiko. "Wag mong sabihin na tungkol ito kay Ikuto?"

"Ha!" Nagulat ako sa sinabi niya. Hindi ko inaasahan na mababasa niya ang aking iniisip . . . Pero, pusible naman ito.

"Ta-Tama ka, Nagihiko." Tumitingin na ako sa ibaba, at naramdaman ko na umiinit ang mukha ko. "Paano–"

"'Di mo naman kailangang itago iyun, Amu-Chan." Ngumiti siya sa akin. "Saa . . . Kailangan mo ng bilisan. Narinig ko na ngayon ang flight niya!"

"Eh?! To-Totoo ba 'yan, Fujisaki-Kun?" Tumango si Nagihiko sa tanong ni Tadase.

"Ah, narinig ko ito nung nag-uusap sila Utau-Chan at Kuukai . . ."

"EHHH?!! Eavesdropping, huh, Nagi?" Parehas na si Rima at Yaya ay ngumisi habang tinitingnan si Nagihiko ng masama.

"Maa . . ."

"Nasa airport na si Ikuto ng ganitong oras, 'di ba?" Iniba ko ang usapan, pabalik sa naunang topika.

Tumango silang lahat, at nagsimula na akong tumakbo.

"Amu-Chan! / Amu-Chi!" ang isinigaw nila. Tumangin ako pabalik, pero hindi ako tumigil sa pagtatakbo.

"Mauna nalang ako, Kay?"

* * *

Sa tagal ng tinakbo ko, tiyak na nahuli na ako.

Ikuto . . . Nandito ka pa, hindi ba?!

Tumakbo ako ng tumakbo, hanggang sa makita ko ang isang lalaking merong asul na buhok.

"I-Ikuto?" Sumisiksik ako sa mga taong nandoon. Si Ikuto ay malapit ng umalis . . .

Kaasar! Ang hirap makapunta doon!

"IKUTO!!!" Isinigaw ko ang pangalan niya, nangangarap na marinig niya ang iyak ko.

Umikot siya, at nakita niya ako. Lumaki ang mga mata niya, at nagsalita bago ako puntahan.

"Amu . . .?"

"Ikuto!" Isinigaw kong muli, tumatakbo papunta sa kanyang direksyon.

"'Wag . . . 'Wag ka munang umalis! Ikuto!!" Niyakap ko siya. Para kung sa anong dahilan, ayaw ko siyang pakawalan.

Naramdaman ko na unti-unting nag-relaks ang kanyang katawan, at niyakap ako pabalik.

"Tahan na, Amu."

"I-Ikuto . . . 'Wag kang . . . 'Wag kang umalis!" Sinabi ko, sa gitna ng mga hikbi.

Naramdaman ko na umiinit ulit ang aking mukha. "Kung umalis ka, hindi mo malalaman na mahal kita, timang!"

Tumingin ako sa taas, para lamang makita ang mga mata niya. Kumikislap at lumaki sa kanyang narinig ang mismong mga mata niya.

"Matagal ko ng alam iyan, Amu."

"Heh?"

Bago pa ako makabitiw sa kanya, nahuli na niya ang aking labi at hinalikan ako ng malalim. Hindi ko man maintindihan kung bakit at papaano pero, humalik ako pabalik sa kanya.

Niyakap niya akong mahigpit habang patuloy niya akong hinalikan.

Nakakalimutan ko na nasa airport kami dahil dito. At ang katunayan na may mga taong tumitingin sa amin.

Ilang minutong nakalipas at tumigil na kami. Parehas na ubus na ang hininga namin, at nawala sa mundo . . . Nasa sarili naming kalawakan, at kaming dalawa lang ang nandoon.

"Aalis ka pa ba, Ikuto?"

". . . " Ngumisi si Ikuto bago niya ako sagutin. "Hindi na . . . Pangako iyan."

* * *

beatrycze-chan's note -**Heh, hirap rin palang magsulat sa sariling lengwahe. LOL. Hirap talaga . . . Parang mas maganda kung Ingles nalang ang isinulat ko.**-


End file.
